


Kisses fix everything

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dementia, Doctor Louis, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frontotemporal Dementia, High School, Hurt Niall, Ill niall, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental health problems niall, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall harry relationship, Niall has dementia, Niall-centric, Teacher Liam, emotional harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry is torn between wanting amnesia, so he doesn't have to remember the pain of his boyfriend forgetting him. And wanting to log the memories away on a computer, so he never forgets.ORNiall develops dementia and forgets his boyfriend HarryP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+%3A%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where am i"  
> "English babe" I laugh at his confusion.  
> "Oh. Who's that?" He says looking at Mr Payne our English teacher.  
> "Our teacher" I say slowly  
> "Is he new? I don't know him"

Harry pov

"Kisses fix everything" I say simply as I kiss the boys arm. He's told me he fell over playing football and squashed his arm. The doctor thinks it's broken so he's waiting for x rays.

"It hurts" he cries.  
"Here" I say, kissing his arm again "better?"  
He nods and smiles at me with wonky teeth.

"I'm Harry. I'm 8" I say  
"Niall. M 7"  
"I'm here because I burned myself with my mum's coffee. Wanted a bit. Have you tired it?" He shakes his head "don't it's gross" I warn him.

He giggles and my stomache flutters.

"Mum can niall come for tea" I ask, looking at our mum's having a mothers meeting. Honestly I can't take her anywhere.

"Not tonight harry, I'll get Maura's number and maybe the weekend" I sigh but then grin.  
"Does that mean he can sleep over?" I nearly shout with exitement.

Nialls mum says something to my mum and my mum says no.

"One minute niall. Why not" I whine, walking over to complain at my mum in person.  
"Dear niall sometimes has accidents. I don't want him to ruin your bed" Maura says.  
"I don't care. We have the plastic sheet from when I had accidents, I'll hide that under a normal one so he won't know I know." I explain then walk off before they can say no.

 

After the sleep over niall and I become inseparable.

 

*8 years later*

"Niall? Come on wake up" I shake his shoulder but he just groans at me and rubs his face against my shoulder.  
"Baby. Wake up." I try. "Please? We have school"

He sits up a moment later with hair stuck up all over the place and a sleepy look on his face.

 

"Boys are you decent?"  
"Yeah mum" I roll my eyes.  
We've been dating 3 years now and we still haven't had sex. We don't feel the need to. We're happy and comfortable with the place our relationship is at.

"School today. You have to leave in 30 minutes so get up. Toast is cooking" he says before walking out.

"Share a shower?"  
He nods sleepily.

 

I lead him over to the shower and strip him off. It's not sexual or provocative. It's comfy and fluffy even. I wash his hair as he wakes up properly then do my own ad he scrubs his body.

I dress in black jeans and a stones tshirt. Niall wears blue jeans and my poison tshirt.

I butter my toast as niall waits for his to cool (he doesn't like the butter melted, it makes the toast soggy and not crunchy) 

After breakfast we head off.

 

We're in English writing notes from a PowerPoint.  
"niall? Coming to mine after school?" I ask. No answer  
"Niall, you okay babe?" I ask putting my pencil down.  
"Niall?" He snaps his head towards me.

"Where am i"  
"English babe" I laugh at his confusion.  
"Oh. Who's that?" He says looking at Mr Payne our English teacher.  
"Our teacher" I say slowly  
"Is he new? I don't know him"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov

"Niall that's Mr Payne, he's taught us English for the past two years, you nugget" I explain, laughing as a few students near by give niall strange looks.

"Haz I don't know him" he says looking at Mr Payne with genuine fear on his face.  
"Niall? Is everything okay?" Mr Payne asks walking closer.  
Niall flinches and tries to move further away.

"Niall what are you doing?" He asks sounding annoyed.  
"Haz why does he know me?" He asks tears in his eyes not looking away from the teacher.

"He's our teacher, remember?" I say slightly panicking  
"I don't know him" he almost shouts.  
"Okay. Okay, clam down babe" I say, rubbing his arm.  
"Niall it's Mr payne" the teacher says cautiously  
"I don't know you" he snaps.

"Haz I don't know him" he cries, tears falling and breath quickening. He's hyperventilating. He's having a panic attacK. 

"Baby look at me" I say, kneeling on the floor in front of his chair "you're okay. Control your breathing for me yeah? Come on ni. Copy my breathing. In. out. In. Out. In. That's it. In. Out. Good boy. Come on darling. That's it. That's it ni." I say, prompting him to copy my breathing.

"S goin on haz" Niall mumbles.  
"You had a panic attack babe"  
"Oh." He mutters, breathing slowing down.

"Niall? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah thanks Mr P."  
"Niall you know him?"  
"Yeah he's our teacher" he laughs confused.

That's when nialls memory starts faltering.

After the forgetting Mr payne thing, niall forgot which school he was at. He forgot he left the pan of pasta cooking and went out. He forgot which house was his (he's lived there 16 years).

Maura noticed too. He's forgotten who she is a couple of times. That's when we decide to get him checked by the doctor. The doctor refers him for MRI and CT scans on his brain at the hospital.

Luckily the head teacher agrees I can go with him and his dad. (I would have gone anyway but this way is legal).

"Where are we going hazza?" Niall asks as we pack our books away half way through maths.  
"The hospital babe, remember?"  
"Oh. Is Gemma okay? Is she why we're going?"  
I close my eyes to hold back to tears and shake my head.

"No babe"  
"Hazza why are you crying? Are you ill?"  
More tears fall and I shake my head. I open my eyes when I feel a kiss on my cheek.

"Kisses fix everything" niall smiles at me "let's go see gemma" he says holding my hand as we leave.

 

We head to the hospital and they do all the tests, I'm allowed in the room with him as I'm the only person he hasn't forgotten yet.

We're called in a week later for the results.

 

"Hi, thank you for coming in, I'm Dr Tomlinson, please have a seat. How've you been niall?"  
"Are you my teacher?"  
"No niall, he's the doctor, remember?" I say, rubbing his thigh.  
"No" he sighs.  
"I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but we can 100% confirm that based on the brain scans, niall has developed alzheimer's which is a form of dementia. It's mainly forgetting things but can also be confusion over who people are, places, it affects the memory short term and long term. Looking at the scans his brain has deteriorated at an unusually fast pace and Unfortunately there is not cure.

"He's going to forget who we are" I gasp, tears falling yet again.  
"He will have what I call zones. He will zone out and not know where you are one moment and a minute later he will remember you. Sometimes it will be longer than a minute. These will increase and get longer each time. It's never been known before for a 16 year old to develop dementia but the scans don't lie.

"Don't be sad hazza. I love you" Niall smiles at me, holding my hand.  
"I love you niall. So much. Please remember that at least"  
"Always" he promises.

 

It's safe to say, niall was pulled out of school, he wouldn't remember any of the content anyway. I go and see him at home every night and have breakfast with him every morning.

"Are you set for work harry?" Niall asks as I butter his cold toast.  
"School babe, remember?" I smile  
"Oh. Yeah. Why don't I go to school?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.  
"You're too smart for them" I smile, kissing his nose.

He giggles and I store it away in my memories.

"Niall? I have to go now babe. I'm going to school, remember?" I say pulling him into a hug.  
"I 'member hazza"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" he mumbles into the kiss I force upon him.

"Please remember me" I whimper into his hair


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

"Hey babe" I smile as I walk into the living room.  
"Hey, harry" he smiles back.

I sit next to him and pull him into me. I loop my arms round his waist as he snuggles into my chest.

"How was work?" He asks.  
"I had school today sweety but It was boring" I smile into his head.  
"Oh yeah."  
"How was your day, what mischief have you been up to"  
"Started a jigsaw. Got stuck though"  
"How about i help you for a bit?" I suggest. The way his eyes light up is like magic.

 

Here we are doing a 500 piece jigsaw of the solar system.

"I like the stars." Niall says as he fits a piece.  
"What do you like about them babe"  
"They're always constant. Like. You know they're always gona be there. The arent going anywhere" he says, fitting another piece.

"Bit like me and you yeah? We're like this starry jigsaw. We fit perfectly and we're always gona be here. Lighting the way for each other" he smiles at me.  
"Very philosophical babe" I half laugh half cry. What he just said was beautiful but he won't remember it.  
He heads over to the other side of the kitchen and looks in a few cupboards.

"Have you changed your kitchen around, I can't find the cups" he grins.  
"This is your house babe. You live here with bobby and greg." I explain, getting him a cup.  
"I think I'd know my own house Henry" he laughs.

Henry?  
"Baby I'm harry yeah?" I ask, slightly panicking.  
"No you're not. I don't know a harry"

 

It's that sentence that literally shatters my heart into a billion pieces. I look at the floor and wipe away the tears.

"Everything okay boys?" Bobby asks from the doorway.  
"Is this your friend? I don't know him" niall says to bobby before going back to the table.

"I'm Harry." I say begging him to remember me.  
"I'm your boyfriend, remember?"  
"I don't have a boyfriend" he looks at me with confusion. He genuinely doesn't have a clue who I am.  
"Niall I'm harry, harry styles."he looks at me blank.

"Say you'll remember me" I half sing to myself.  
I tie my hair in a bun and head to the table. Niall watches me cautiously.

"How about I help you with this yeah? " I blink away the tears.  
"Sure" he mumbles "why are you crying? Are you sad?"  
"Very sad" I reply.  
"Oh. How come?"  
"My boyfriend has dementia and he forgets who I am sometimes. But he doesn't do it on purpose and it's not his fault" I answer honestly.

"That's sad. Do you love him?"  
"Very much, like to the stars and back" I smile at him.  
"You must do if you stay with him even though he forgets you sometimes. Does he love you?"

"I hope he does. He tells me he does and acts like he does"  
"How long have you been with him?"  
"3 years now"  
"Wow! He must love you lots then"  
"You think?"  
"Of course!"

I smile with watery eyes and feel slightly better.

It's 47 minutes later when niall remembers me, he asks me to pass him his water and I wrap him in the tightest hug possible.

 

Later when niall and I are cuddled in bed watching a film, he asks me if we've had sex and he forgot.

"I know I forget sometimes, did I forget we had sex?"  
"No babe, we haven't done anything other than lots of kisses" I reply.  
"How come?"  
"Well, we had a chat about it a few months ago and decided we like where our relationship is. We didn't need sex yet." I explain, Mulan long forgotten. 

"Do we need it now? Are we ready?" He asks. "I love you and it kills me that I forget who you are. I want to show you how much I love you. Then at least you might remember me, even if I can't remember you." He mumbles through the tears falling.

"Baby don't cry! Please don't cry" I beg him, kissing his cheeks as I wipe the tears away.

"Kisses fix everything" he mumbles.  
"They do. You remember that for me, yeah niall?"  
"Okay. D you want to have sex?"  
"Not yet babe, we don't need it, I love where we are now" I kiss his head soflty.

In all honesty, I don't want him to forget me half way through and make it feel like rape for his first time. I'm aware that means I won't ever get to have sex with him, as the dementia isn't going away, but I can't do that to him. I can't cause him that level of panic. It's not a big loss for him I don't think. He won't remember it anyway. I think to myself as niall falls asleep against me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking the story??
> 
>  
> 
> Promts are open :D


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

"Coming to fifa night?" Zayn asks me aswe head to maths.  
"Nah, I'm off to see niall, remember?"  
"You see him every day, one day won't matter, he won't remember anyway so it's not like he'll know"  
"I'll know. I said I'm going to see niall" I snap before walking away from him.

I finish school with out anything else dramatic happening and head over to nialls.

"Hey bobby, how's he been today?" I say walking in and dumping my bag.  
"Not good. He's been forgetting everything everyone and had 3 panic attacks."  
"Oh ni" I sigh.

I find him upstairs reading a book.

"Hey niall" I say, leaning against the doorway.  
"Hello. I-I can't remember if I've read this page"  
"Why don't we do something else them babe?"

"Can I kiss you?" He blurts out as we're walking down stairs.  
"If you wana to"  
"I do" he mumbles into my lips. I kiss him back softly, relishing in the whines and whimpers coming from him as he let's me explore his mouth.

"I want you to go hazza" he sighs.  
"Okay, I'll come back later yeah babe? Need some time?"  
"No. I don't- don't come back. Please. I-I can't remember you and I only know that because I make you cry. But-but I love you and I dont want to forget you. I don't want to hurt you anymore by not knowing who you are"

"Niall I can't-" I say, tears falling down both our cheeks.  
"You can. Please? For me? Do 'a niall' yeah? Forget about me. I don't want you to be in pain"

Is all he says, before running up stairs and slamming the door. I hear his crying from the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

"Well there you go, he's given you a get out of jail free card" Zayn says during art  
"I don't want a get out of jail free card. I want niall." I snap.  
"Harry, zayn? Is everything okay? Or do I need to separate you two?"

"We're fine. Sorry sir" I sigh, looking at my art book.

I'm not as good as zayn at art but you can definitely tell what I'm drawing (or rather who).

"Go see him then"  
"He doesn't want me to" I groan. Why is he not getting this?!  
"He won't remember-"  
"-zayn-"  
"-hear me out. He won't remember telling you he wants you to forget him. Meaning he'll want to see you and probably wonder why you aren't there"

I'm sat shocked. I know I shouldn't use his memory for my own gain, but I don't want to not see him. I can't live with out seeing him. His gorgeous smile his contagious laugh this little bouncy walk. His fluffy hair that he rarely does anything with and his beautiful eyes that remind me of the ocean, mysterious and deep but the perfect shade of blue.

"Want me to come with you?" Zayn whispers.  
"Please zee"

"Harry? I though niall wanted you to-"  
"-he did. But I can't. I need him bobby. I missed him"  
"You missed him. I know, he missed you. He keeps saying he's missing something or he's lost something."  
He says stepping aside.

"Hey ni?"  
"Harry! I thought I'd lost you. I've lost something bu I cant remember what" he says giving me a cuddle.  
"Never mind I've found it. I missed your hugs" he smiles.

Yup. I cry. My heart breaks again.

 

Niall continues forgetting until he leaves the house alone and we spend 2 days looking for him. We find him in Manchester having a subway. After that niall is moved to a care home where they have staff 24 hours a day, 7 days a week looking after the residents there.

 

3 years later.

 

"Niall?"  
"I think he went to the bathroom"  
"No babe, you're niall? Yeah. I'm harry"  
"Nah, niall isn't here"  
"You are babe, your right here" I say bopping hin on the nose.  
"Oh? Who are you?"  
"I'm Harry" I smile.  
"I know you don't I? You're the cleaner!" He smiles.  
"No babe, I'm your boyfriend" I smile kissing his head.  
"I don't remember you" he sighs.  
"That's okay. I remember you darling. ill remember for both of us"  
"Kay. Who are you?"  
I sigh but not out of frustration, out of pain. He's getting worse and there's nothing I can do but watch and remember. Remember everything he's forgetting. Sometimes I wish I could forget. Then I wouldn't suffer, but then I also wouldn't have niall. And that's worse than him forgetting me.

"I'll come back tomorrow niall?"  
"By Dave!" He says, waving at me. "That's my friend dave, he's the cleaner. He comes to see me alot. Which is nice." He says to one of the old ladies in there.

"Why are you crying?" He asks as she cries. I hover in the doorway.  
"Bella didn't come see me today"  
"Kisses fix everything" he smiles and kisses her cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants more chapters let me know and I'll do my best, but I'm happy leaving this here :)

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple chapters i think......


End file.
